martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Situ Yaoyue
Situ Yaoyue was the hidden genius of the Asura Divine Kingdom. She was a peak talent that had relied on her own strength to break into the seventh stage of Life Destruction. Situ Yaoyue possessed an Extreme Violet Dantian and was skilled in the Darkness Laws. She was crowned the most talented junior of the Asura Divine Kingdom’s younger generation. Yaoyue was likely even more powerful than the first three ranked masters of the Destiny Decree. The talent Situ Yaoyue displayed was rarely seen in a thousand years in the Asura Divine Kingdom. She was their greatest hope to lead and nurture the next generation. More importantly, she was a direct descendant of the Situ Family Clan, not like Situ Luosha whose main bloodline came from the Ancient Profound Hawk Clan, and whose only relation with the Situ Family Clan was his last name. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that Situ Yaoyue’s value to the Asura Divine Kingdom far surpassed 2-3 Divine Sea Supreme Elders. Plot When the Asura Divine Kingdom chased Lin Ming into the Forsaken God Clan and forced Lin Ming into a continuous battle, Lin Ming had faced opponent after opponent until he encountered Situ Yaoyue. Although Situ Yaoyue was a woman, she grasped the Great Desolate Blood Halberd and engaged Lin Ming in a fierce battle. From the very start, Lin Ming had been the one being suppressed by Situ Yaoyue. After several exchanges of moves, Lin Ming had suffered greater damage than Situ Yaoyue. If a normal martial artist were to be wounded in such a manner, they would have died. But Lin Ming was able to brave through the pain, supporting himself with his hardened will and stubbornness.Chapter 862 – Dropping All Pretenses The true turning point of this battle had been when Lin Ming burnt the blood of the Ancient Phoenix to shatter Situ Yaoyue’s Cage of Darkness. That move had consumed a massive amount of Lin Ming’s energy. But by relying on the restorative powers of the Gate of Healing, as well as the body he gained from crossing Life Destruction, he was able to withstand the burden. Then, Lin Ming had relied on his one million jin strength to engage Situ Yaoyue in a brutal melee that lasted for dozens of rounds. He forcefully resisted all of the shaking damage that from the impact, and instead, Situ Yaoyue had been the one to be severely wounded to the point of bleeding from her head. All in all, Lin Ming’s combat strength was not superior to Situ Yaoyue’s. The reason he had won was his superior physical strength and abnormal defensive power. They had fought to a near standstill but in the end Lin Ming had relied upon his body transformation technique to defeat her. This was her life’s greatest shame, and the greatest failure of her life. Although Situ Yaoyue at the time was older than Lin Ming by many years, it was still amazing for her to accomplish what she did considering the all of of Lin Ming's superior aspects. Downfall Situ Yaoyue and Situ Yaoyao. These two women were originally the proudest heavenly daughters of the Asura Divine Kingdom. With the support of a Divine Kingdom behind them, their futures should have been limitless. But because the Asura Divine Kingdom was destroyed, Situ Yaoyue and her sister were left to fend for themselves. From being proud daughters of heaven they had fallen from their high perch in the clouds, becoming miserable royal daughters of a defeated kingdom. The difference in status had been too great. The Asura Divine Kingdom could be said to have offended many people. Situ Yaoyue and Situ Yaoyao were beautiful in appearance and possessed an abundance of talent, thus they were desired by some Divine Sea powerhouses. Some people wanted to receive them together and because of this they struggled for a long time. Appearance Situ Yaoyue appeared as a purple-clothed girl. This girl was extremely tall, standing just a few inches lower than the towering Asura Divine Emperor. In particular her legs. Both of them were straight and slender, nearly twice the length of her body. Her white ankles were exposed underneath the hem of her purple dress, making her seem filled with a sense of beauty and power. Her skin seemed condensed from the cream of pearls, and her nose and features were perfectly proportioned, giving her a near flawless appearance. Her bright red lips had a flavor of wickedness to them, making it seem as if she were out of reach. As she slowly spoke, her voice was misty and alluring, like a siren from legends that could cause fleets of sailors to be lost in illusion. War Gear This woman was extremely tall; not any shorter than Lin Ming. She wore a set of black armor, an extremely exquisite and delicate work that wrapped around her chest, shoulders, and waist, revealing a pair of creamy and thick thighs. This woman flew until she was only 200 feet away from Lin Ming before stopping there. Fluttering high in the air, her black hair danced in the wind. Her perfect skin seemed as if it were carved from jade, and her bright pupils were a pale red, as if they were twin blood moons. Her bright red lips were curved up, revealing a devilish charm. She was gorgeous and fascinating, making all others seem inferior. At first glance, Situ Yaoyue looked like a fairy from heaven. But looking closer, she resembled a demonic immortal seductress that had escaped from the nine nether hells. Her smile revealed an evil killing intent, as if her looks could kill! There were many heroic young elites present that couldn’t help but shiver in fear. Normally, such a stunning beauty that could bring a kingdom to its knees would have these heroic young elites dreaming and fantasizing about her in their minds. But facing Situ Yaoyue, they couldn’t stir up the least bit of courage to do so. It was like they were afraid that she would see through their thoughts and they would draw a calamity onto themselves. Background She was Situ Yaoyue, the hidden genius of the Asura Divine Kingdom. According to Situ Haotian, she was the greatest talent that the Asura Divine Kingdom has seen in the last 1000 years. Situ Yaoyue had been born with an Extreme Violet Dantian. Her capacity to carry true essence was several times that of a normal martial artist, and it even had a special quality to it! This sort of dantian was also known as the Purple Sea. Because of its existence as well as Situ Yaoyue’s background as a direct descendent of the Emperor’s clan, this was an extremely rare combination of circumstances. The Asura Divine Emperor’s clan had placed Situ Yaoyue in the highest order of importance. The events leading up to her birth were strictly protected, and afterwards it was even declared to the world that she had died in childbirth. Instead, they had secretly transferred her to the Asura Mystic realm where she had been received as the last disciple of a High Prince in that hidden world. After reaching the Xiantian realm, Situ Yaoyue had gone out adventuring. Although she had powerhouses trailing her in secret, she had been unaware of all of this. By passing through many dangers and trials, her strength and will now far surpassed that of a martial artist at her same level. After acknowledging her great talent, her status became a great secret. Thus, she was confined in the chambers and mystic realms of the Asura Divine Kingdom, never going out for adventuring or experience before she reached the Divine Sea. Situ Yaoyue was at the seventh stage of Life Destruction, and her cultivation was only rising. It had already been secretly decided that she would be the next candidate for the throne of the Divine Emperor. However, it was only that this news was kept secret, resulting in the many Princes like Situ Chuan remaining in the dark, continuing their meaningless struggle to become the Crown Prince. None of them were aware that Situ Yaoyue had long ago nabbed the position of successor. She had trained since childhood and had bitterly cultivated all this time. She had been through countless dangerous situations, and had even broken through to the seventh stage of Life Destruction. There was no other junior at her time that could stand toe-to-toe with her degree of talent. She was supposed to be the rising star of the continent, someone that would later become a late stage Divine Sea powerhouse. Her value was actually higher than any other genius of the kingdom, even Situ Luosha. This was not only because she had hopes of becoming a first class powerhouse on the level of the Nine Furnace Highest Divine Emperor, but also because she was the direct bloodline descendant of the Situ Family Clan and the future candidate to become the ruler of the Asura Divine Kingdom! However, although Situ Yaoyue was talented, she was far from becoming the highest under the heavens. Her only chance was if she could cross the eighth stage of Life Destruction. However, the eighth stage of Life Destruction was not simple to cross at all. Looking over the last 100,000 years of history in the Sky Spill Continent, the number of Divine Emperors that had crossed eight stages of Life Destruction could be counted on a single hand. Cultivation Extreme Violet Domain - Demon Moon Illuminating the Sky The bright moon in the sky began to pale, until the moon and stars completely vanished. A thick cover of darkness slowly enveloped the world, as if some invisible ancient vicious beast had devoured the heavens!Chapter 856 – Extreme Violet Domain, Demon Moon Illuminating the Sky behind Situ Yaoyue, all of the darkness seemed to gather together, forming a pure sea of black chaos. The sea surged, mighty waves of pitch black tumbling about. Deep within that sea, a blood red demon moon slowly began to rise. All around that crimson demon moon, a sparkling purple light shone. Her Extreme Violet Domain was a sort of force field with the effect of swallowing all. It could even weaken and swallow an energy attack. Situ Yaoyue had the blood demon moon behind her for attacks and the Extreme Violet Domain for defense, a three-dimensional fighting system. Such an opponent was extremely difficult because they simply didn’t have a weakness. In order to break such a system, one could only attack it with absolute force and tear it apart. Extreme Violet Dantian That is the Extreme Violet Dantian - the Extreme Violet Dantian can become a sea of purple. It is a special inherent trait that one is born with. The dantian does not need to form a Revolving Core in order to store a massive amount of true essence. As for the demon moon phenomenon, that is the projection of the Extreme Violet Dantian into the world. That is a sort of domain. When an ordinary martial artist trained their dantian, besides the immediate area outside of the Revolving Core crystal nucleus, the other regions of their dantian were mostly empty. At most, there would be some true essence mist floating about. But for an Extreme Violet Dantian martial artist, these regions were filled by the so-called ‘purple sea’. The purple sea was in truth liquefied energy. In other words, an Extreme Violet Dantian martial artist had a total true essence quantity several times that of an ordinary marital artist! This was a dantian variation that many Supreme Elders of ancient times had. It was said that 20,000-30,000 thousand years ago, the highest under the heavens at that time also possessed the Extreme Violet Dantian. God Burying Sea She lifted both her hands and the sea of black chaos behind her suddenly exploded into the heavens. The blood red demon moon began to shine even brighter! Sparkling purple seawater gushed out, forming a tide that reached into the vault of the heavens, vast and endless. Situ Yaoyue stood above those tumbling tides as if she were a mythical siren. This was simply like a blood pond had been raised from the depths of hell. This was a surge of purple true essence that could engluf a Divine God. Demon Moon Seal Situ Yaoyue raised her high-grade heaven-step spear high in the air. A blood red light directly impacted into the sky, like a column that supported the heavens. The bright red demon moon above the God Burying Sea became even brighter, incandescent, as if it had been lit on fire. Energy surged into Situ Yaoyue’s entire body as if she had become one with the sea behind her. Her aura was like a surging like a tsunami, boundlessly majestic like a great mountain!Chapter 857 – A Bitter Fight The blood moon suddenly dropped down, appearing right behind Situ Yaoyue. Situ Yaoyue slashed out with her spear. With a surge of energy, that round blood moon shot towards Lin Ming. As it flew forwards, it was like the sky split apart in its awake. The array formation that supported the mountain peak was split apart like tofu, rumbling and crumbling to the ground. Bury the Heavens Situ Yaoyue rose up, a rich blood energy swirling around her. She lifted her spear high in the air and a bloody light pierced through the sky. The Darkness Laws fused with the ‘Great Desolate Halberd Art’ and then also combined with Situ Yaoyue’s slaughter path. With a thrust of her spear, a vast and limitless darkness covered the heavens. This was the potential of the true Bury the Heavens! What Lin Ming and Situ Yaoyue used were the same move. However, these two Bury the Heavens had been transformed. By combining the Concepts that they excelled at, they were completely different from the Bury the Heavens inspired by the ‘Great Desolate Halberd Arts’. Lin Ming’s Bury the Heavens used the Concept of Space to break apart the void, destroying the skies. And Situ Yaoyue’s Bury the Heavens used the Concept of Darkness to swallow the skies. Both of them were different, but the power was similarly formidable. Darkness Laws -''' '''Storm of Annihilation Countless waves of energy rushed out from the God Burying Sea, this was an attack that used the darkness laws for attack.Chapter 858 – Cage of Darkness Cage of Darkness At this time, a crazy Concept of Darkness gathered up like a tide, sweeping out in all directions. The glowing purple God Burying Sea drowned out all space within a hundred miles. It was obvious that the current Extreme Violet Domain’s power and majesty had gone up by another level. A hundred miles of darkness came shrouding down with overwhelming might; it was unavoidable. Lin Ming felt as if he had fallen into a black swamp. His breathing was slightly blocked, and even moving consumed more true essence. Moreover, his speed was less than 30% of its usual standard. Even his attacks were greatly weakened because of the lowered speed. This was a force field that utilized the peak of Darkness Laws - Turn Space Viscous. Items * Heaven-step Armor ** Situ Yaoyue’s armor was covered with extremely fine patterns. A defensive high-grade heaven-step treasure was several times more precious than an offensive treasure. There were even many Divine Sea Supreme Elders that didn’t have one. Yet, Situ Yaoyue was able to wear this. From this alone it could be seen just how deep the inheritance of the Asura Divine Kingdom was. * Heaven-step Spear ** A nine foot long spear, the spear shaft was black and the spear blade was red. This was also a high-grade heaven-step treasure! Nearly every martial artist of the Asura Divine Kingdom used a spear; Situ Yaoyue was no exception. ** A peerlessly exquisite woman, who seemed as if she were only 18-19 years old and had a slender body with a beauty that could cause kingdoms to fall, she actually wielded the spear, the weapon known as the king of weapons. This sort of scene left a great visual impact that caused others to exclaim in awe. Quotes * (Anticipating, the rise of Lin Ming) “A body melted into an energy form, merging into one with the power of thunder. Not only did that purple lion’s attack not harm him, but it instead tempered his body once more. Now, his body has become thunder. With his battle spirit as his spear and fused with the Concept of Thunder, he is unstoppable! This is a fight that I am looking forwards to more and more!”Chapter 840 – Forming the Spirit Body * (Dauntless) “Although I may not defeat your martial path today, I will still kill you here and use you to pave my road to becoming an Emperor!” * (Losing all pretense of grace) “Lin Lanjian, I want to see just how you’ll break my Cage of Darkness! Go die!”Chapter 859 – Ancient Phoenix Saint Body * (To Situ Qingzhao, seeking revenge) "Lin Lanjian is the shame of my life and I must return this loss to him. He is indeed a peerless genius. Now that I was defeated by him, he has surpassed me and it is no longer possible for me to catch up to him, all that will happen will be me falling further and further behind. The only chance I have is to break into the Divine Sea! As soon as I break into the Divine Sea I must challenge him again! That is my final chance as well as my only chance!”Chapter 870 – Myriad Spirit Pill Trivia * A peak Emperor level always had one aspect in which they excelled, but their other qualities weren’t bad either. While Situ Yaoyue was ordinary in strength, speed, soul force, and blood vitality, there was still one aspect in which she surpassed all other martial artists of her level. This was in her understanding of the Concepts and Laws. In this alone, she had reached an extremely high level. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Enemies Category:Asura Divine Kingdom Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Human Race Category:Nobility Category:Divine Sea